fanmade_v2fandomcom-20200214-history
The Pokemon and Powerpuff Girls Leave for Work/Crysta Meets the Mysterious Hag
(The next morning back at the cottage, the animals woke up and saw Crysta, Pikachu, and the Powerpuff Girls being the first to come out the door. It turns out the Pokemon have agreed to let the Powerpuff Girls accompany them to work while Crysta will stay behind to watch the house. And even Meowth somewhat agreed to that idea) Pikachu: Now don't forget, my dear. That Mother Gothel is a sly one, so beware of strangers. Crysta: Don't worry. I'll be alright. (She kisses Pikachu on the forehead) Crysta: See you tonight. (Pikachu chuckled for a moment before calling to the other Pokemon in a more serious tone) Pikachu: (Sternly) Well, come on, guys. Blossom: (To the Pokemon) You heard him! (To Crysta) Have a good time! Bubbles: Bye, Crysta! Buttercup: And be careful! Crysta: I will. (And Pikachu left the house with the Powerpuff Girls as Bulbasaur came out) Bulbasaur: Please be careful.... I mean, if anything happened to you, I.... (Before he could finish, Crysta him on the head) Crysta: Goodbye. Bulbasaur: (Blushing) Oh, gosh! (And with that, he left the house. The other Pokemon watched from inside the house, but Meowth looked away) Meowth: (Scoffs) Disgusting! (Next, Charmander came out) Charmander: And be sure to.... (About to sneeze) To wa.... To wa.... To wa.... (He puts his finger under his nose to stop the sneeze) ....Watch out. (Crysta gave him a kiss on the cheek) Charmander: Thanks. (Then Charmander sneezed loudly and sent Togepi, whose turn was next, flying backwards, while Crysta cracked up. Togepi came back. Crysta kissed his forehead, and Togepi left all dizzy. While Squirtle and Wobbuffet were taking their turns, Togepi quickly hopped into the window and ran back outside) Crysta: Okay, Togepi. (She kisses his forehead again) But that's the last.... (Togepi took off like a rocket and appeared at the front door again. Crysta gently pushed him forward with a giggle) Crysta: Go on! (While the other Pokemon and Powerpuff Girls were gone, Meowth looked in the mirror and combed his fur with a smile. Then he shined his head and went outside with a frown. While Crysta was saying goodbye to everyone, Meowth cleared his throat to get her attention. He did it again. Crysta finally heard him) Meowth: Now I'm warning ya. Don't let anybody into the house. (He turns away) Crysta: Why, Meowth, you do care. (She tried to kiss him, but Meowth tried to get away, but he didn't put much of a fight. When she did kiss him, he walked off with a blush and surprised look. As he walked further, his surprised look faded into a goofy smile, then looked back at Crysta, who blew a kiss goodbye. Meowth then wiped the goofy smile away, somewhat waved goodbye, and continued on his way, but he bumped into a tree. He scoffed at the tree and went off again, but he fell into a pond. Meowth grumbled as he shook water off himself. He tried to get up, but he bumped his head onto the bridge. He groaned in frustration. He walked out of the pond and shook water off again) Crysta: Bye, Meowth! Meowth: (Snottily) Bye! (Meowth then left with a snooty expression. Meanwhile, Gothel was heading for the house while two buzzards watched from the tree. Then they secretly followed hungrily. In the house, Crysta was baking a gooseberry pie with the forest animals as she was singing) Crysta:'' ''Someday, my prince will come Someday we'll meet again And away to his castle we will go To be happy forever I know (Crysta poured some frosting from the tube on a napkin to test it) Crysta: Someday when spring is here And we'll find our love anew And the birds will sing (She used the frosting to write “Meowth” on the pie) Crysta: And wedding bells will ring Someday when my dreams comes true (Then the residents saw someone, panicked and hid. Crysta gasped when she saw Hag Gothel in front of the window) Gothel: All alone, my dear? Crysta: (A little concerned) Yeah, I am. Gothel: The little Pokemon are not here? Crysta: Nope. (Gothel smelt the pie) Gothel: Making pies? Crysta: Yes. Gooesberry pies. Gothel: It's apple pies that makes the men's mouths water, especially Pokemon's. Pies made from apples like these. (Gothel took out the poisoned apple from the basket) Crysta: It does look delicious. (The forest residents were watching from behind the trees) Arturo: That woman gives me the creeps. Shadow: My sentiments exactly. Gothel: Try one. Go on, have a bite. (Gothel was about to give the poisoned apple to Crysta. Silver suddenly sensed it) Silver: It's poison! (The Mobians rushed ahead. As Crysta was about to take the poisoned apple, the Mobians pushed Gothel back and were about to attack her when Crysta came out and shooed them away) Crysta: Stop it! Stop it! What are you doing? Frightening the poor old lady. (The forest residents, as well as the reluctant Mobians, hid in the bush afraid. They watched Gothel get up and clean the dirt off the poisoned apple) Crysta: There, I'm sorry. (Then Gothel pretended to be weak) Gothel: Oh, my heart! My poor heart. Take me into the house. Let me rest. A drink of water, please. (Crysta and Gothel went into the house and the forest residents looked into the window secretly to see what's going on. Crysta sat Gothel down on a chair and when she got water from the sink, Gothel smirked evilly secretly as she held the poisoned apple) Sonic: (Whispering) Oh yeah, she's definitely bad news. Charmy: (Whispering) What are we gonna do now? Adagio: (Whispering) Let's get help. (The forest residents nods and ran deep in the woods to get the Powerpuff Girls and Pokemon) Coming up: The forest animals get help in the form of the Powerpuff Girls and Pokemon. Will they help Crysta in time before she bites the poisoned apple? Only time will tell.Category:Fan Fiction Category:Snow White Parodies